


Terrible Things

by Rosie_Dialtown



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pancakes, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dialtown/pseuds/Rosie_Dialtown
Summary: Greg interacts with a cryptid in the closet and gets a cool new guitar from it :)If you want something edgier to do with Greg go check out You’re Only Lucky Once by Ren! (they are so cool i love them so much h)
Relationships: Greg & Rosy(Dialtown)
Kudos: 5





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TangerineDT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineDT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unhealthy Obsession: Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085425) by [TangerineDT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineDT/pseuds/TangerineDT). 



> it’s MY version of An Unhealthy Obsession and I get to choose the character interactions!

Yesterday Franklin brought someone else home. I'm not sure what their head was since I was asleep at the time, but considering I heard giggles coming from the closet when I woke up I can only assume it was Rosy. I’m not too upset about this however, I enjoy the company! Even if it is from an arsonist cryptid…thing. Maybe I should try talking to her today.

I have decided to speak to her despite Franklin's warning. I walked down the hallway where I saw the door last and knocked on it to make sure she knew I was there. I heard a loud rustling after I did so.

“Frankie? Is that you?!” She says rather loudly.

“N-No...sorry to disappoint,” I reply, laughing nervously.

“Greg? Why on god's gween earf would you want to talk to me?” She asked, seeming genuinely interested for whatever answer I wasted about to give.

“I’m...not too sure actually...loneliness maybe?” 

“But you have Franklin! Why don’t you just talk to him!”

“Well,” I start, sitting down to face the door, “maybe I don’t want to for once.” 

“Wha- wait are you being serious right now?!” She says in a shocked tone. The next thing I heard was more rustling and a slight thud which I assume was Rosy sitting down.

“W-Well..what did you wanna talk about?” Rosy stutters.

“Ah...hm,” I think for a moment, then light up with an idea. “if you don’t mind me asking, what actually are you?” Hopefully that wasn’t a touchy subject for her…

“Uh...well..where do i start,” She goes silent for a moment then resumes speaking “I’m technically just an attraction for the city’s Zoo, the butterfly garden to be exact.” 

“Actually, I’m only there because I’m a half plant half human experiment Theoroar made because, apparently, the butterfly garden ‘wasn’t attracting attendees’,” She says, considering the tone of her voice changing with the last part, I can only assume she put air quotes around it.

“How’s about you then?” Rosy starts, “what’s your story?”

“Well, other than my kinda shitty childhood, it’s not-“

“Hold that thought,” She says cutting me off, “great now dump it, I’ve actually heard your story already”

My bulb lights up out of surprise, then dims down from confusion. I wouldn’t have told her already, right?

“I’m gonna take that silence as you don't understand how I’ve heard it already, well,” She says shuffling around a bit, probably getting more comfortable, “You remember your little couch chat with Franklin?”

“You heard that?!” I say, my bulb getting rather bright out of embarrassment.

“I have ears and eyes everywhere my dear Greg~” Rosy says in almost a sing-song-y tone.

I go silent out of mainly embarrassment and a little bit of fear.

“Ah shit, that probably scared you off, um….you used to play guitar right?” She asks, trying to change topics.

“O-oh uh..yeah? Why do you ask?” 

“I actually play drums whenever I’m actually able to hang out in Craig’s apartment! Actually, what’s your favourite band? Maybe we can play sometime!”

“That’d be nice but,” I say dimming down. “I actually don’t have my guitar anymore-“

“Hey that’s fine! I can get you a new one!” She says in a voice where I can only assume she was smiling. I can’t believe I’m getting an offer for a new guitar from a cryptid, it’s odd but slightly comforting in a weird way...

“I-it’s fine, you don’t have to!” I stutter, then check the time out of habit. “Ah s-sorry to do this to you but I need to go, I’ll be back tomorrow though!”

“Damn really? I’m not forcing you to come back ya know-“ 

“I know! I just..had fun talking to you I guess?” I say, cutting her off.

“I...W-Well stay safe out there!” She says, verbally flustered.

And with that I got off the ground and went back to Franklin's room to wait for him to get up to make breakfast.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: !mentioned family trauma!  
> Greg asks Rosy about her family life and gets a cool drawing out of it :)

Second day with Rosy in the house. Yesterday I had a pretty good talk with her! It was nice having someone other than Franklin to hangout with for a change. It’s pretty early in the morning so maybe I should talk to her again?

Since I know Rosy is essentially harmless in whatever state she’s in right now, I’ve decided to talk to her again. I gently knock on the door, hearing rustling after doing so.

“Considering how gentle that knock was I can only assume it’s you, Greg,” she said chuckling, I gave a slight laugh then decided to sit down.

“So...anything new you’re willing to tell me today?” I ask, only half joking.

“Well,” she starts, sitting down with a loud thud. “what do you wanna know about?”

“Um…” I pause, thinking for a moment then proceeding to light up my bulb with an idea. “How’s your family life like?” I’m not sure if she even has a family but it’s worth asking about anyway.

Rosy laughs. “Family is one way to put it…” 

My bulb lights up in confusion, “what do you mean by that..?” 

“Well, one of Theoroar’s scientists, Vana, was the one to actually create me so they’re technically one of my parents,” She thinks for a moment then continues “Theoroar is technically my Dad even though i rarely call him that unless i’m forced to…”

My bulb dims down. “O-oh..I’m...so sorry...” I say with a concerned tone, “is there any way I could help?” 

“I don’t recommend doing that,” She starts. “both Craig and Clarie have tried to put a stop to this but it only just makes it worse,” my bulb turns completely off as she clears her throat. “Anyways! then there’s my sister Poppy! She’s another one of Vanas experiments, she’s technically like a beta version of me except way more violent and probably as tall as Franklin!” Rosy goes quiet for a moment then says silently, ”actually now that i think about it, she’s probably as strong as Franklin too.” 

I nervously laugh. “T-that’s a little scary…” I hear her chuckle a bit. “Yea…” 

She then gasps, my bulb lights up out of surprise. “Wait! Frankie gave me some art stuff! I can draw what Vana and Poppy look like for you!” She said, not giving me enough time to object. I hear what sounded like a pot breaking followed by frantic scribbling.

“Here!” Rosy says, shoving a piece of paper under the door.

It was a crayon drawing of what appeared to be the Vana and Poppy Rosy was talking about.

“I didn’t have any brown so I had to use orange,” she said with a sad tone.

I stare at the drawing for a moment then decide to put it in my pants pocket. “It’s really good!” I say happily.

“Greg? Who are you talking to?” Franklin sleepily shouts.

“N-no one special!” I shout back getting up. 

“Well, it’s your turn to make breakfast and I'm hungry!” He chuckles, I laugh back.

“Whatever you say sleepyhead,” I tease, turning back to the door, “I gotta go, but I’ll be back tomorrow okay?”

“O-oh, alright! Stay safe out there!” She says getting up, with what I can only assume is the sound of crayons hitting the floor.

I wave the door goodbye out of habit, and head towards the kitchen.


End file.
